Insanity's Melody
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Let us hope Saotome Academy can survive the arrival of Nakano Kayo, because she the poster child of this generation of how talented the Nakano family are and can be! :: Lame title, lame summary, lame story. Kurusu Shou/OC, Ittoki Otoya/OC, or Male!Namami Haruka; possible reverse-harem/OC! Rating may go up and genres may change.


If you are reading this, and you know of my other UtaPri series, I ditched it because it just... sucked. However, I can promise you this one will be better! This will follow either the anime series or just separate from the Manga and anime.

* * *

**Summary**: Let us hope Saotome Academy can survive the arrival of Nakano Kayo, because she the poster child of this generation of how talented the Nakano family are and can be!

**Pairings:** Nakano Kayo (OC)/Kurusu Shou, Ittoki Otoya/Nakano Kayo, or Nakano Kayo/Male!Namami Haruka; Possible, but **_highly unlikely_**, reverse-harem with Kayo.

_Oh, right –_** Warnings**: Gender bending of Nanami Haruka! Slight crossover with Saiyuki (with some mentioning of Saiyuki characters as well as some possible background), some characters have gone through a personality change, AU, some dark moments, insane and completely unrealistic stuff, law breaking, made-up laws, OOC characters, and some songs that I do not own unless I have the time to actually write one up.

* * *

INSANITY'S MELODY  
[Uta no Prince-sama]  
_"They say the Nakano family originated by someone Earth adored – loved, even." – Saotome Shining._

* * *

For centuries and centuries, men and women from the Nakano family were all talented in music, but their intelligence in many things, such as nature, and finding new things are envied but admired from many. It certainly did not help that they all have golden eyes that looked as rich as the sun and rich chocolate hair, very like the ones in an original painting of Son Goku the Nakano family have in their private gallery in their first home.

But as years ago by, the envy and awe most people have for that family slowly turned into indifference and joy when it became simple, common knowledge as more and more families turned up with just about the same talent the Nakano family have with music and politics. (Which is surprising seeing as they all received the first seed need for either causing trouble – and slaughter for those that angry them.)

And this generation poster child from said family is spoken of as though she is the second coming of Son Goku – a complete imp filled with desires to disobey the laws and cause trouble for anyone, plus the need to maim those that hurt her and those close to her. Even so, it cannot be denied that her singing is gorgeous (not to mention addictive,) when she sang a song on her grandfather's funeral. Thus explaining when the headmaster – and owner – of _**Saotome Academy **_is here – at her home – up and personal in asking her to join his school this semester.

"... Therefore, you just want me to join your school, get better at singing, and encourage other students to achieve their dreams – how do we know I won't just crush them being there?" Nakano Kayo deadpanned, wondering if this man even thought out his invitation thoroughly.

Saotome Shining – Kayo vaguely wondered if "Shining" was truly his first name, but just shrugging it off – chuckled, rather creepily, might Kayo add. "I am well aware that may happen; but I have feeling there will be a stubborn bunch this year~"

Kayo frowned, her thoughts of joining or not to join was battling before a question seemingly popped out of nowhere, "Isn't there a no falling in love rule or something? Will that apply to me? If so, fuck it – I'm sure I will end up liking someone, and most of the time, my crushes end up staying with me for ages." _Oh, nicely put Kayo, it does not at all sound like your begging for the rule to be dropped for my stay,_ she thought.

Saotome frowned, he really wanted Kayo to come this semester – to help get her into become a singer. "How about this, Kayo..."

In the end, you agreed to go.


End file.
